Many different conventional aboveground animal traps exist in the marketplace today. However, often times it is difficult to set these conventional aboveground traps, as the triggering mechanisms are often complex and very sensitive. Furthermore, some sort of bait is usually implemented to draw a target animal species to the trigger of the animal trap. However, it is difficult to apply the bait in an effective manner to conventional aboveground animal traps as an individual setting the trap usually triggers it while trying to apply the bait.
Conventional traps which include poison are also highly undesirable as they can be harmful to people who may come into close proximity to it. The poison may also contaminate the area with the potential of being spread elsewhere, thereby resulting in undesirable and unintended effects. Moreover, poisons can be expensive as well as unavailable to the general public, thereby making them an undesirable solution to animal control.
As a result, conventional animal trap products tend to increase user interaction, thereby decreasing their effectiveness and ease of operation. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an animal trap product which possesses a more efficient design and/or mechanical properties.